1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of generating ground compaction images representative of the pressure distribution within the soil at a depth below a loaded tire, and to displays incorporating such ground compaction images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the compaction of soil can be detrimental to the growth and development of plants which are planted in the soil. Excessive soil compaction can impede root growth and decrease the plants' ability to consume nutrients and moisture from the soil.
A major cause of soil compaction is the tires of tractors and other agricultural implements, and this problem increases as the agricultural equipment becomes larger and heavier.
One technique for reducing the amount of soil compaction due to wheeled traffic through a field is to reduce the tire pressure and thus spread the load over a larger footprint of the tire. Improved tire designs are being developed which are durable at these decreased inflation pressures.
To date, however, there has been no systematic technique available for demonstrating the soil compaction created by a given tire or to compare tire designs to determine or demonstrate the relative soil compaction performance of different tires.